An artificial reality system, such as a head-mounted display (HMD) or heads-up display (HUD) system in the form of a headset or a pair of glasses, generally includes a near-eye display configured to present content to a user via an electronic or optic display within, for example, about 10-20 mm in front of the user's eyes. The near-eye display may display virtual objects or combine images of real objects with virtual objects, as in virtual reality (VR), augmented reality (AR), or mixed reality (MR) applications. For example, in an AR system, a user may view both images of virtual objects (e.g., computer-generated images (CGIs)) and the surrounding environment by, for example, seeing through transparent display glasses or lenses (often referred to as optical see-through) or viewing displayed images of the surrounding environment captured by a camera (often referred to as video see-through).
The near-eye display system may include an optical system configured to form an image of a computer-generated image on an image plane. The optical system of the near-eye display may relay the image generated by an image source (e.g., a display panel) to create a virtual image that appears to be away from the image source and further than just a few centimeters away from the eyes of the user. For example, the optical system may collimate the light from the image source or otherwise convert spatial information of the displayed virtual objects into angular information to create a virtual image that may appear to be far away. The optical system may also magnify the image source to make the image appear larger than the actual size of the image source. In many cases, the applications of artificial reality systems are limited due to, for example, the cost, size, weight, limited field of view, small eye box, or poor efficiency of the optical systems used to relay the images generated by the image source.